La'cie Destiny
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl named Destiny helps Snow save Serah but when she remembers who she was before will she still care for her new friends? Faith/Hope and Snow/Destiny  Brother and sister relastionship between Snow and Destiny nothing more or less


Me: Yo! this is my first time foing a FF13 story ^^ I played the game and will why not make a story? my friend Alex is working on one too and I'm also making another FF13 story but that one is when there in school, they never saved the day ect. but there will be monsters still, it wouldn't be fun if I tooked the monsters xD anyways I don't own anythign to FF13 or the characters, only my oc Destiny and Faith belongs to Alexandria Volturi, it's alittle strange and weird but please give it a chance? and it's will be a Faith/Hope story and a Destiny/Snow but Snow/Destiny is more like a brother and sister thing anyways enjoy!

**XXXxxxXXX**

I remember the first time I was scared for my life, I never thought that they would find me. I never wanted this to be real, watching my own parents get shot right before my eyes and they tooked me away puting a weird white thing on me to cancle my face. Right now I was sitting on the ground, after these people saved us and everyone stood up to help out geting a gun, a guy was handing the last gun to some boy but the girl next to him grabed it points it at the guy and said.

"Bang~" and the guy acted like he got shot smiling

I saw another girl next to the boy, I stood up looking around and looked at those three people talking, The girl with the gun told the boy and girl to come on, I was going to help the guy and the other adults but someone grabed my wrist making me turn my head to see it was the other girl, she shooked her head.

"Don't. Come with us okay?" I looked back then back at her nodding fallowing her and the other two

We stoped to watch all those people that helped out falling to there death and I saw the guy holding a woman's hand from falling but she her hand sliped falling. All three of us told each other names, I wasn't looking at them more standing there in a daze intill that girl named Vanille grabed my hand smiling big not wearing that weird thing.

"Whats you're name?" She asked me with a happy smile

"...Destiny Flowerz..." I tooked off the weird thing revealing my blonde hair that was up in a pony tail on the side, pale pink eyes, and my clouthing [Me: the picture of her outfit and looks is on my profile.]

We went to find the guy Hope wanted to talk to about something. Then everything happened! Hope, Vanille and Faith found a flying thing to go after the guy named Snow as I heard his friends talking about him finding his fiancee and I was draged by Vanille while Faith draged Hope to the flying thing asking him he knows how to fly it. It was a tough fet but we did it, but crash landed at The Pulse Vestige. Vanille found a weapon rod thingy while Hope found a nice boomerang and Faith had a rod/staff [Me: think of Aerith's staff/rod but differently] in her hands but I was the only one that doesn't have any weapon in hand. I actly do have my weapons with me but I was afraid to use them specaily what happened when I used them, if Vanille, Hope and Faith found out I'm already part of La'cie, I don't even want to find out.

I stared ahead of us spacing out but snaps out of it to see Faith's face close up making me jump back

"Wh-what?"

"Silly, I asked you if you have a weapon on you to defend yourself from the monsters around here."

"...Yes I'll bring my weapon out when I need them..." I looked down at my feet [Me: her shoes are just like Aerith's from Crisis Core but she doesn't have cloth over her feet just leg warmers.] Then I look back at Faith.

"Faith I have to go ahead...please don't ask quistons."

She tilts her head with a frown forming on her lips "Okay...but be careful okay? if you're in trouble just yell or scream."

"Right..."

Then I tooked off ahead of them dodging all the monsters I could and I saw the guy that was Snow, he was Surrounded by the monsters so I jumped in behind him geting into a stance to use my fist.

"Who ever you are thanks, I was hoping to get backup." He chuckled to himself "Being surrounded by monsters that want to eat us for dinner and I crack a joke, lame huh?"

I giggled softly "Sometimes it's a good to crack a joke at times like this...There about to charge, be careful of there bite."

Right when I said that one after another charged at me and Snow and we punched them or I kick them sometimes. We killed all the monsters and stood up straught, I faced Snow who put his hand on my left shoulder that has the mark right under my shoulder blade which made me flinch alittle but good thing Snow didn't catch that.

"You're really good, names Snow Villers." he cross his arms

"My name is Destiny Flowerz, thanks. I have my weapons with me but I usely use my fist, but I'm glad I cought up to you..." I look around the area then back at Snow "You're looking for someone Snow?"

"Uhh actly I'm looking for my fiancee Serah, she's around here somewhere, I have to save her."

I blinked then I smiled "Don't worry Snow you'll save her, I'll help look for her if thats alright? you do need someone to back you up" winks at the joke making him chuckle

"Good point Destiny, I think she might be up there, we just need to use that big lift thing up ahead."

I nodded running on the lift taking us up, when we finally got to the front I saw the girl on the floor, Snow tooked off like a bullet to the girl, I walked over beside Snow to see a pretty girl.

"That must be Serah." I saw others came running in, I saw Hope, Faith and Vanille after the ladie and guy

Snow called the ladie sis which made her angry. The girl Serah had her eyes opened saying something then floated up turning into the crystalize form, Snow tooked off after talking to the ladie and the others went after him, I walked in to see it...Anima.

_'Anima...' _I stayed back with Hope, Faith and Vanille while the others fight it. Then everything happened making me black out seeing the same thing over again.

I opened my eyes sitting up to see everyone still out, I went over to Faith first waking her up. She sat up and she crawled over to Hope when she saw him. I stood up walking ahead of the others to look around. I heard foot steps but I didn't turn around to know it was them, I kepted looking carefuly.

"There you are Destiny! why did you go ahead of us? it's dangerous out here." Snow told me

I thought of him as a big brother scolding his sister making me chuckle turning around facing Snow and the others behind him.

"Sorry Snow...I just wanted to make sure no monster will try to attack us all surprising us. I just wanted to make sure, you never know what might attack you."

The ladie with the Gunblade walked closer "Good idea." Then the ladie walked ahead

"Destiny!" I was sqeazed by Faith and Vanille

"It's nice to see you two aswill."

"Names Sazh and this is my partner." a baby little chocobo came flying out of his afro to my head making me giggle softly "It seems he likes you already."

"Did you name him Sazh?" he shrugged making me smile "May I name him?"

"Sure? It wouldn't hurt"

"Hmmm how about Choco?"

They all thought about it and nodded agreeing with the name, Then we went of ahead to catch up with the ladie named Lightning as Snow told me. I also told Sazh my name, he's like a father figure to me. Choco sometimes go's back in Sazh hair, we found Serah in her crystalize form and Snow started to break the other crystal to move her but he got punched by Lightning and she left, the others walked away while I stayed behind Snow who looked surprised that I staying to help.

"You don't have to stay Destiny, go on ahead, Lightning will protect you better then I could."

I frowned grabing his trench coat sleeve "I choose to stay to help you Snow...I also want to help Serah anyway I can, she seems like a sweet person. Come on, don't just stand there like a idiot. you're fiancee awaits you."

He smiled then went back to trying to break off the crystals that is holding Serah crystalize form there, I helped too after finding something to use. But these PSICOM Soldiers came out of know where making me and Snow to get in a stance ready to kick some butt. Suddenly when Snow's mark on his arm glowed and two female ladies appeared.

He some how can controlle those two into forming into a motorcycle, it went away when a ladie came in the scene with black hair. [Me: okay if you played the game at this part I don't have to tell anything, for the ones that doesn't know this part play the game or use youtube k?]

XXXSkip all the way to when we end up in PalumpolumXXX

I was sitting infront of Snow on his Motorcycle while Fang sit up behind to attack, we landed infront of Lightning, Hope and Faith. Lightning told Snow to take care of Hope and Faith, I hoped off Snow's motorcycle walk infront of Lightning.

"I want to come with you Lightning...I wont get in you're way I promise, please?"

She looked at me for a while "Fine...just do what I say got it?"

I nodded smiling then telling Snow walking to his side

"Sorry Snow, I can't go with you this time...just take care of Hope and Faith and please be careful, you're very drastic sometimes."

He chuckles puting his hand on my head smiling "I will Destiny, you too take care." Faith was behind Snow same with Hope but Faith was behind Hope who wraped her arms around his waist and I saw him blushing same with her and Snow tooked off leaving me with Fang and Lightning.

It was long and hard to finally get to Hope's house but I gasp when Snow showed up in alot of pain, I wanted to cry but I hold it back helping him inside after Hope's dad let us in, I bandage Snow up where his wound was. When Lightning walked in right when I finished.

"Oh...you want to talk with Snow alone or something?" she nodded, I look back at the out cold Snow on the bed frowning. I felt a hand on my left shoulder which made me flinch but this time Lightning cought it.

She spinned me around pulling down slightly on my top on my left shoulder blade to see right below my shoulder blade is the mark. She looked at me to see my frighten look.

"Destiny...I almost forgot you where there with us...Why haven't you use any magic, better yet why not those two swords on you're sides? you haven't even use them only you're fist..."

"I..." I put my right fist in my open palm closing it around my fist steping away from Lightning closer to the bed where Snow was out cold still "I'm...afraid to use magic, i-if I do. You, Snow and the others will get hurt, I can't controlle it like you guy's can! All I done before I met you and the others is hurt people when my magic went out of controlle, thats why I was to be purge, the PISCON Soldiers found me and...and killed my parents right infront of me." Hot tears rolling freely down my cheeks looking down fists clinch on my sides. "I couldn't stop it...I just watched helplessly but thats when my magic really got out of hand and burned everything around me, even burn the people into ash, I tryed to forget but all that memory does is keeps haunting me even when I'm awake...I wish so much that everyone would just burn away or wash away or anything! so I wouldn't have to deal with this pain!" Right when I said that my whole body turn fire but everyone can see my body through the fire.

I gasp puting my hands to my face sobing, When I saw Lightning trying to get closer to me I step back bumbing into the bed, I felt a hand grab my right hand making me turn my head to see Snow was the one who has my hand, I calm down making the fire disappear from my body, I fell to my knees leaning my arms and head on the bed sobing. A hand was on my shoulder making me look up with a teary face to see Lightning bending down to my eye level.

"It's okay Destiny, you didn't hurt anyone...just imagine something that makes you happy when something like this happens."

"...L-Like you kicking the monsters butt?"

She smiled chuckling "Yes, thats a good image, wipe those tears, Faith and Vanille wants to talk to you."

I wipe the tears away smiling "K, don't be moving around mister!" I said that to Snow when I stood up and walk out of the room to find Vanille and Faith and all of a sudden the house was under a attack by the PISCON Soldiers.

After all that stuff happened fighting the big mechine thing that was called Ushumgal Subjutor, we distroyed it and we end up in a big ship thing, Fang knew the people specaily the guy name Cid Raines. And we got ready to go to The Palamecia and thats where the fun starts...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: oohh~~ what happens next you just have to wait for the next chapter~ oh and no flamers, and the pictures of what Destiny looks like and her weapons is on my profile, hope some of you enjoy this chapter cause I wont stop making the chapters intill it ends! so ciao!


End file.
